If The Bounty Fits
by Steampunk Superhero
Summary: This is the 3rd story in the Take a Hike series. After Latts and Dengar get back to Tattooine from the last bounty, they decide to take a new bounty with Sugi and Embo. But as fate has it, this one has some unknown twists to it too! This time, they may be in over their heads though... (Ships Latts/Dengar and Dengar/Sugi) Please Review!
1. A Peaceful Night

So here is the sequel to Long Walk Off a Short Peir! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as the last one (if not more!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

* * *

><p>The Heat of Tattooine was fading into the cool of the evening. The twin suns were setting. There was a soft breeze blowing. In short is was a fairly nice evening on the outskirts of Mos Eisley.<p>

"Ooof!" Dengar grunted as he was punched in the face, sending him down into the sand. He got back up to attack his assailant. They tackled him to the ground, their small form on top of him, hands at his neck. He coughed out some sand which had some how found its way into his mouth. A swift kick with his left leg to the attacker's side made them go sprawling into the sand. The attacker spat out their own share of sand from their mouth.

"You are so dead for that!" They snarled.

"What? A little sand scare you?" He teased. They launched their next attack, diving into his knees. The blow knocked Dengar over. They managed to rip his wrap off, exposing his face, as they threw it aside. They grabbed his neck again, this time actually squeezing.  
>He rolled over so that He was now the one pinning them down. He pinned their arms by their side.<p>

"You must be really angry with me!" Dengar laughed.

"Am now!" They said. They pulled their knees in and extended their legs, launching Dengar off of them.

"Alright, playtime's over!" They growled.

Dengar ran into the streets of Mod Eisley. '_Let's see how good your tracking skills are_' Dengar thought.  
>He took random turns into alleys and down side streets. Finally he stopped hiding behind some crates in an ally. He didn't hear or see them coming. He laughed to himself, he'd lost them.<p>

Suddenly something jumped down onto him from above. OK, so he hadn't lost them. They grabbed him by the throat from behind. Choking seemed to be their favorite move. He rammed the person attached to him into the wall behind him.

"Ugh!" They grunted in pain. After he rammed them again, they let go. He then pinned them on the ground where they had fallen. He pulled out his blaster and pointed it at their head.

"You know," They started, putting their hands up, "You were supposed to teach me to fight better, not how to get defeated."

"Sorry, Doll. Got carried away." Dengar said, standing up and offering Latts his hand. She took it and stood up rubbing her back.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." She winced.

"Sorry, but you told me not to go easy on you." He reminded her.

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey did you grab my wrap?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah, grabbed it before I started following you." She said, handing it to him.

"So how did you get on that roof?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know if you noticed but the buildings on Tattooing aren't that tall. I climbed some crates." She explained.

"I'll have to remember that one." He said as they both began walking back to Dengar's place.

* * *

><p>I hope you were surprised at who it was! Please review! Thank you.<p> 


	2. The Job

Alright, sorry if this chapter is short, but some times you need short chapters, right? So this is going to be after the season 5 youngling episodes and show how Sugi, Dengar, Embo, and Latts became a team for the season 5 Eminence episode. Ta-Da!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars.

* * *

><p>Instead of going back to Dengar's place, they decided to go to the cantina. It was around 8:30 and the cantina was generally open all night.<p>

They walked into the cantina and found a booth in the back. There was music playing loud enough to know no one could listen in to your conversation. Dengar had gone to get them drinks, while Latts had remained at the booth. She looked around to see who was there. She saw a group of Weequays at a gambling table. There was Asajj Ventress at her own little booth, which nobody seemed to go near. She also saw Sugi, Embo, and Embo's pet Anooba Marrok.

"I'm back." Dengar said, sitting down next to her. "And I found us a bounty."

"Oh yeah?" Latts asked, looking up to see a cloaked person come over to their booth.

"This guy has a bounty for us." Dengar said to her.

"Not just for you two." A male voice said from under the cloak, "A team. A team that I have already assembled."

"OK…" Latts started. The cloaked man waved a hand, signaling someone. A few seconds later, Sugi, Embo, and Marrok were at their booth also.

"So can you tell us the job now?" Sugi asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Wait, you didn't tell them the bounty yet?" Dengar asked.

"No, I was waiting for a full team to be assembled." The man stated. "The bounty is on someone who Count Dooku feels is in the way of Separatist expansion."

"So who is it?" Latts asked.

"He is a Weequay by the name of Hondo Ohnaka." The man said. Sugi's face seemed to brighten up a bit.

"How much is it paying?" Dengar asked.

"20,000 Republic Credits." He stated.

"Hmm, I think we'll take it." Sugi said.

"Good. You may contact me when you capture him." He said, starting to walk away.

"Wait! You mean he's wanted alive?" Sugi asked.

"Yes." He confirmed, leaving the cantina. Sugi slammed her fist on the table.

"Whoa there! Save it for the bounty." Dengar smirked.

"I don't have a good history with that pirate. I would have preferred if the bounty was for dead."Sugi explained.

"Why?" Latts asked.

"Revenge." Embo stated in his native tongue.

"Oh, I see why your angry now." Dengar said.

"Well, we should probably head back to your place." Latts suggested.

"Hey you guys need a place to stay?" Dengar asked.

"Sure." Sugi stated.

"Alright then, come on."

* * *

><p>Alright, I hope you liked it, please review!<p> 


	3. Anooba Issues

Alright, next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, I do not!

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in a dark ally…<span>  
>"Have you done as I told you, apprentice?" The man on the comm wheezed.<p>

"Yes master, exactly as you said." Answered the man in the cloak.

"Good. Soon these bounty hunters will be in our trap, with no means of escape. We cannot have them messing with my… plans."

* * *

><p><span>Outside the cantina...<span>  
>They all walked back to Dengar's place from the cantina in the dark, with only the lights of some house windows as guides. Embo was keeping Marrok close and it seemed Latts was staying as far away as possible.<p>

"Latts, are you feeling well?" Sugi asked.

"Oh yeah, never better." She replied.

"Then why are you walking five feet away from us?" Sugi continued.

"Oh, that. Um.. well… I'm not comfortable with… anoobas." she finally got out.

"Oh, if that's all…" Sugi smirked. Almost as if Marrok had heard what she said, he went bounding over to her, tackling her to the ground.

"Ack! Help, get him off!" She exclaimed, trying to push the big anooba off of her.

"Marrok, come here." Embo called, snaping his fingers a little. Marrok gladly forgot all about Latts and went bounding over to his master. Embo gave him an approving pat on the head.

"Um, shouldn't you keep that thing on a leash or a chain?" Latts asked.

"No, he's well trained. And he doesn't like leashes, his old owner mistreated him and had him on a leash, so Marrok would associate that with the bad experience." Embo explained.

"And go berserk." Sugi added.

"OK, I'm fine as long as he stays with you and not me." Latts said. Dengar laughed. Latts punched his arm.

* * *

><p>Once they got back, Dengar began looking for something to make a bed for his new guests. Latts came out of the fresher in her sleep wear, going over to her side of the bed and fluffing her pillow. Sugi went into the fresher to put her sleep wear on.<p>

"Hey guess what Dengar?" Latts yelled to him.

"What, Doll?" Came his voice from a closet.

"You bashing me into the wall gave me a huge bruise and tight shoulders."

"What did you expect, we were fighting?" He yelled, still looking for a makeshift bed. Latts sighed and went back to what she was doing.

"Latts, I can fix the shoulder part of your problem." Embo suggested in his native tonge.

"Yeah?" She asked, craning her neck to make eye contact. "Well be my guest."

He walked up behind her, putting his hands on both of her shoulders. He seemed to be feeling for something. Once he found what he was feeling for, he kneaded his thumbs into her shoulder blades. There was a nasty cracking noise.

"Ouch!" Latts yelped.

"There." Embo said, taking a step back. Latts actually did feel the pain start to go away.

"Hey thanks!" Latts said, "I would have never gotten to sleep." Embo was already back with Marrok, talking quietly to him.

"Hey I found this!" Dengar said. Latts and Embo looked up. Dengar was in the closet doorway holding up some blankets. "It'll have to do, that's all I could find." He added. Sugi came out of the fresher.

"That'll work." She stated, examining them.

"What are you doing?" Dengar demanded, as she snatched them from him and looking at them.

"Checking for bugs." She smirked.

"Oh come on! Are you suggesting I'm dirty?" He asked.

"Why yes, I am." She stated.

* * *

><p>Alright, y'all gotta review now (Well you <em>could<em>, but you don't _have_ to...) Thanks for your continued support in reading.

Coming up next: The gang heads to the most logical place to find Hondo, Florrum!


	4. A New Lead

So I'm introducing an new OC, Ardus, in this chapter. Hope you like him ;)

* * *

><p>Once everyone had woken up, they all went to Sugi's ship, Halo, to get going on their bounty. Sugi was about to start the engines when her comm signaled.<p>

"Hello?" She asked.

"It's me, your employer." He answered.

"Oh, yes? Did you want something?" She asked him.

"Why yes. I have information on the bounty. I'm transmitting it to you now." He explained.

"Alright, thank you." She said, hanging up.

She took out her datapad and opened up the information he sent her. She scrunched up her nose.

"What is it?" Embo asked.

"It says here he's on Coruscant!" She read, "That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to. If our employer has info on the acquisition, then we should use it." Dengar said.

"What else does it say?" Latts asked, peering over her shoulder.

"It says exactly where we can find him. What level, what district, even which cantinas he frequents." She said.

"That is a little weird, but who cares?" Latts asked.

"Well, remember our last bounty?" Embo reminded her.

"That's an exception." Latts argued.

"Whatever. We'll go to Coruscant and see what happens." Sugi said, steering the ship off the planet and into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><span>Coruscant in a cantina….<span>

The young man, Ardus Lupei, enjoyed cantinas. The smell, the lighting, the general atmosphere, and the fact that you could probably get dirt on anyone in the galaxy there. He was sitting in a poorly lit alcove in the back that had some chairs and a table. The neon lights gave him an odd glow of mystery. His break time at the cantina was up, and it was time to get back to work.

As he walked through the crowd, he caught the eyes of many scantly clad women who were milling about. This didn't phase him, though, it happened a lot. Something, or someone, caught his arm, whirling him around to face them.

"Hey there handsome." Said a purple Twi'lek who was holding a glass of… something in her hand.

"Do you want something, I'm busy." He said impatiently. She seemed to notice his hand go down to his holster.

"No, my mistake, I thought you were someone else." She said, turning away.

He continued his way outside. He walked out onto the permacrete walkway that led through the under levels of Coruscant. He was grabbed yet again, this time by a large, muscular fist. He was pulled into an ally way. The person let them go.

"Are you done with your break?" They asked from under their cloak. They always wore it around in public.

"Yeah. Did you make the call?" He asked his employer.

"Yes, I did. The bounty hunters should be here soon." The cloaked man stated flatly.

"Well, I better get ready then."

* * *

><p>OK, how did you like it? Please review! (I hope you like Ardus, cuz he's important *hint-hint*)<p>

Coming up: our bounty hunter friends go to Coruscant! Yay! Romance, Violence, everything you could possibly get from the underlevels! (well... maybe not everything...)


	5. The Glittering Jewel

Alright there's a Latts/ Dengar scene in this chap, so enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

* * *

><p>Once Halo landed on Coruscant, the team of bounty hunters began their trek through the under levels. There was a musty smell and they could barely see any natural light from the surface. The only sources of lights were from the many clubs and other buildings. There was trash and other unidentifiable litter on the ground. There were some dark alleys that they saw groups of beings hanging out in. There were also many sketchy looking humanoids walking, coming out of cantinas, or entering them.<p>

Marrok trotted right at Embo's side. The group stayed close together for protection; you never knew what you could come up against down there.

"Well, let's head to that cantina that he supposedly frequents." Sugi suggested.

"Look, it's right up ahead." Dengar pointed.

The cantina in question was large. The windows on the outside were frosted so you couldn't make out the inside. It had a neon sight that had the name, The Glittering Jewel, with the image of a sparkling gem on it. They walked inside to see many tables with chairs, a bar, a stage where some dancers were performing, and some dark alcoves with tables and chairs in them.

"This looks like a place he would go." Sugi stated.

"He's a pirate, he would drink anywhere." Latts stated.

"Embo you stay outside with Marrok." Sugi ordered. Embo quietly left to wait outside for them.

"Let's go talk to the bar tender." Dengar suggested.

They walked over to the bar through the crowd of sleazy cantina patrons. They took a spot that was large enough to have three people standing next to each other.

"Hey, bartender!" Dengar yelled.

"Yeah?" asked the bartender, walking over. He was a muscular, blue Nautolan. He had gold bands on his arms and he was topless. His voice was gruff, like he had yelled too much.

"We would like some information." Dengar said, leaning an elbow on the bar.

"What kind, pal?" The bartender asked.

"Does a Weequay by the name of Hondo Ohnaka frequent here?" Dengar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when he comes here on business trips." The bartender stated flatly.

"Well thank you." Dengar said. The bartender walked away to tend to some Togruta girls.

"OK. But we don't know if he was here recently." Latts whispered.

"Let's go rent a place to stay, we'll talk there." Sugi stated. The three bounty hunters exited, not knowing that they were being followed.

* * *

><p>When they finally found a decent place to rent, it was about 7:00 at night. They got a room, and headed upstart to check it out. The walls had chips in them, some of the doors were boarded up, some had 'do not disturb' signs, and some didn't even have doors. Lucky, their room was none of the three. They used the card key to get in, and once in, looked around.<p>

There was a large bed that could probably fit all of them on it. Also there was a door to a fresher, a window that looked outside, and a desk with an old light.  
>Dengar went to switch the lights on and that was when they found out that they didn't work. They turned on the old light, which barely lit the entire surface of the desk up.<p>

"Great, we can't even see." Embo grumbled.

"We'll be fine." Sugi reassured.

"So basically, we don't know where Hondo is?" Latts asked.

"Basically…" Dengar said, rubbing his chin.

"I'm gonna go and see if the elevator can go to the roof." Sugi said.

"Why?" Latts asked.

"Good escape route." She stated.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Embo said.

"Alright, you two stay here." Sugi said, as Embo, Marrok, and her left the room.

"This place is disgusting." Latts stated.

"It could be worse." Dengar said.

"Oh, how so?" She asked.

"In many ways." He laughed.

"This place looks like a Murder movie waiting to happen." Latts shuddered.

"Is that, what you're worried about?" Dengar asked.

"Yes, and just generally being attacked. I mean, the room is dark, you couldn't see the person." She explained.

"Well, wanna try to fight me in here and see how it goes?" He asked.

"Um sure…" She agreed hesitantly.

"So, you want a sanario or not?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, try to abduct me." Latts sighed. "I'll go on the bed."

So she went and laid down on the bed. There was several minutes of silence. She was wondering if he was ever going to attack her when suddenly a hand was clamped on her mouth. He pulled her up into a head lock. She used her foot to trip him. She didn't plan the move well, though, because he fell over onto her.

"Ooof!" She grunted as she hit the floor. He put out both his arms to prevent him from actually landing on her. She rolled over to face him.

"Um, that didn't work." She laughed.

"Uh, yeah. Next time you might wanna elbow or kick between the legs." He suggested.

"What like this?" She smirked making to kick where he suggested.

"No, not to me, and not now!" He exclaimed. She laughed.

"Sorry, it was tempting." She said.

"I'll bet."

"What are you two doing?!" Sugi exclaimed, as her and Embo walked in.

"Abducting Latts." Dengar stated, standing back up.

"That's not what it looked like." Sugi stated.

"Nope, we were just practice fighting." Latts explained, taking Dengar's out streatched hand to get up.

"OK then."

* * *

><p>I hope it wasn't TOO weird! Please review!<p> 


	6. The Intruder

Alright! Yay next chapter's up! Sorry if it's short, I'll try to make the next one longer. I might not be posting chapters as quickly after vacation's over.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

* * *

><p>"So did the elevator go to the roof?" Latts asked, changing the conversation.<p>

"Yes it did, but even if you got up there, you'd have to jump, so it probably wouldn't work out." Sugi explained.

"Well, we should probably go to bed." Dengar suggested with a yawn.

"Yeah, we'll need our rest." Latts agreed.

They all went to bed, after making sure the bed was clean. The bed wasn't as big as it looked, and they were all crowded extremely close, next to each other. After a while, everyone fell asleep.

They didn't hear someone creep into the room from the window. But the intruder stepped on a creaky floor board. Dengar woke up, not moving so he didn't alert the intruder. But the intruder already noticed and Dengar was grabbed by the neck, getting lifted off the bed. Dengar kicked out, the intruder grunting in pain as he dropped Dengar. They recovered and punched Dengar hard in the face. He fell backwards into the wall, while the intruder escaped back out the window.

"Who was that?" Latts asked.

"Were you awake the whole time?" Dengar asked in an annoyed voice.

"No, I just saw you get punched into the wall." She said.

"And you didn't try to stop them?" He grumbled.

"He was already half way out the window!" Latts exclaimed.

"What now!" Sugi growled, waking up.

"I got attacked. Nothing big." Dengar said, annoyed.

"Well, they're gone and there's nothing we can do." Sugi yawned.

"Yeah, but I'd like to know why someone wanted to attack us!" Dengar said.

"You should have asked him." Sugi suggested.

"Why?"

"You'll be surprised what people divulge when they think they're going to kill you." she explained.

Somewhere in an ally…

"Sir," Ardus said into the comm, "I have my report on the bounty hunters."

"Are they all dead?" The sinister voice asked. Ardus was so glad he wasn't talking to him in person.

"Um, no. They, no, I didn't get them." He answered. There was a long silence. He nervously waited a response.

"Hmn. This might disturb my master's plans…" The voice trailed off.

"I'll try again," Ardus suggested, "Later."

"You will. But no more failures, Lupei. Understood?" The voice asked.

"Yes sir." Ardus breathed, turning off the comm. Next time, he could not afford to fail, he thought as he ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. His life depended on it.

* * *

><p>Ooh! Intense! please review!<p> 


	7. The Abandoned Factory

Here's chapter 7 guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars

* * *

><p>"Uggggh." Sugi moaned, getting up the next morning. "I got no sleep after Dengar's little fight."<p>

"Me neither." Latts yawned.

"Well at least you weren't attacked!" Dengar said.

"Stop wining." Embo grumbled. Dengar shot him a glare.

"So where'll we go today?" Sugi asked.

"Maybe we should check out that factory that was on the list of places he'd been." Latts suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Dengar agreed.

"Alright, then let's gear up and get going." Sugi said.

* * *

><p><span>About a half hour later…<span>

The group of bounty hunters was walking back through the streets of the under levels. They kept walking into the even more shabby areas of the under levels. They walked through an ally, when they reached the fence that created a dead end, they climbed over it.

"We are now on the grounds of the factory." Sugi announced in a stage whisper.

"OK, so where's the factory?" Dengar asked.

"We can't see it because we're behind a shed, idiot." Sugi explained, annoyed.

They peered around from behind the shed. The factory was there alright. It had boarded up windows, holes in the walls, and a sign out front that read 'Warning, unsafe! Do not enter building! Risk of building collapsing!'.

"Well, then. It sounds just lovely." Dengar joked.

"Are we actually going inside?" Latts asked with concern.

"Yes." Embo stated.

"But what if it collapses while we're inside?" Latts asked.

"We get out." Sugi answered.

"Oh, that makes me feel much better." She mumbled.

They walked up to the factory. The door was boarded up so tight, one of the girls probably couldn't even squeeze their way in. Luckily, one of the windows on the front of the building wasn't boarded up that well, and Embo was able to rip the boards off the wall.

"No one do anything destructive or the whole place could come crashing down on us." Sugi reminded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Latts stated.

They climbed in, one at a time, through the window into the old factory. Once in the smell of rot, rusting metal, and other chemicals met their noses.

"So, maybe we should have brought breathing masks." Dengar said, lifting his wrap over his mouth and nose.

"Well at least you have that." Latts pointed out. Sugi took out a small device.

"Information retrieval, I need a scan on the air quality in this building." She spoke into it. They waited a few seconds for it to process the information. "Ah, it says here that is isn't toxic. Good, we can continue." She confirmed.

"Thank goodness." Latts said, taking her arm away from her nose. Dengar pulled his wrap back down.

The group moved along through the factory. There was parts where the ceiling was caving in and there were parts where there was no ceiling at all. Most of the walls were intact, though they had chunks and chips taken out of them. Finally they reached the center of the factory. There were conveyor belts, and other things that looked to be once part of an assembly line.

"What are we doing?" Latts shook her head. "Hondo's not gonna be here. Face it, we have no clue where he could be. For all we know, he could be on Florrum right now!"

"Latts has a point." Dengar agreed.

"We're just looking here for clues. If you two want to go wait outside, be my guest." Sugi stated.

"What do you think you're gonna find?" Latts asked.

"I'll know it when I see it." Sugi defended.

"Face it Sugi, you don't know what you're-"

CRASH!

They all froze. Nobody said anything. Latts instinctively put her arms over her head. Nothing seemed to be happening so they all relaxed.

"What was that?" Dengar stage whispered.

"A loud noise." Latts smirked. Dengar rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we aren't alone." Embo suggested.

"Don't be absurd! who would voluntarily come in here?" Dengar asked.

Suddenly, something jumped down from the equipment on the ceiling. It landed on Sugi, who fell down with a yelp. The attacker got up and kicked Latts hard in the stomach. She fell backwards onto a conveyor belt. Dengar recognized them immediately. It was the person who attacked him last night. They had dark blonde hair, a sleeveless black top that showed off their muscles, and black pants and gloves. He was about their age also.

"This is the guy who attacked me last night!" Dengar exclaimed, blocking a punch from the guy.

"Fascinating." Sugi said, sweeping the attacker's legs out from underneath him. Once on the ground, Sugi positioned herself on him with her knife at his throat. The others stood around watching what happened.

"Who are you?" Sugi asked, a fake sweetness in her voice.

"I won't tell you." He stated. She glared at him as she pressed the knife closer to his throat.

"How about now?" She asked.

"Since you put it that way, my name is Ardus Lupei." He answered.

"I've heard of you." Dengar said.

"You should have, I'm a fairly popular bounty hunter." Ardus added.

"Well, what do you want with us?" Sugi asked, returning to her interrogation.

"I've been hired to kill you. I thought that was obvious." Ardus answered.

"Alright then, who hired you?" She asked.

"Can't say. I'm pretty much dead as is. I don't want to make it worse." Ardus growled.

"Why because you failed to kill us last night?" Dengar asked.

"That might have something to do with it." Ardus said more quietly.

"Oh I get it. This was like a last chance redemption opportunity and now your butt is fried because you didn't kill us." Latts thought out loud.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ardus agreed.

"So why are you answering all these questions but not the ones I ask you?" Sugi asked.

"Maybe it's not worth holding those in. But if I want a less painful death, then I'm not gonna tell you who employed me." Ardus explained.

"Well, you obviously don't like your employer. You could join us and we could help you out." Latts suggested.

"Hmn, that's not a bad idea…" Ardus trailed off.

"Well, it's either that or we kill you so…" Dengar said, dramatically trailing off.

"Fine. I know a job gone south when I see one. Better opportunities alive and all that. I'll join your group." Ardus agreed.

"Oh good." Sugi said, getting up off of him. "Now who did you work for?"

"The Emporer's hand." Ardus answered.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH! thanks for reading, please review! Thank you.<p> 


	8. Acting On Impulse

OK sorry for the delay! I hope you guys like this chapter!

disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own star wars!

* * *

><p>The group of bounty hunters and their new ally trudged back to the cantina to discuss their next move. It was getting late and as they walked to the cantina, they saw various gangs and groups of hoodlums. One could argue that the Coruscant under levels were worse than Tattooine. But not by much.<p>

Once they got to the Glittering Jewel, they found a table that was close to a wall. Nobody was near it also, so that made it a perfect place to talk. They all sat down and ordered drinks as to not be conspicuous.

"So what now?" Latts asked. Sugi pondered Latts' question for a moment.

"Well, why did the Emperor's hand want us dead?" She asked Ardus.

"All I know is that he mentioned something about you guys going ruin his master's plans." Ardus explained.

"So that means…." Dengar left off.

"We're dead." Embo stated flatly.

"No, we just have to be smart." Sugi corrected, taking a sip from her drink.

"Well, I do know there was another hunter working for them. His name was Setad Liava. He's about my height, a little fatter, wears a dark green flight suit, has dark messy hair, and… you'll know him when you see him." Aruds explained.

"Well, I should go make sure Marrok's alright in the room. Maybe bring him here." Embo said.

"I'll come with you." Latts said.

"Yeah, me too." Ardus agreed.

"You sure you two will be fine by yourselves?" Embo asked.

"Of course we'll be fine!" Dengar said.

Once the other three left, Sugi went and sat next to Dengar so they could talk without having to yell across the table.

"So how have you been Sugi?" Dengar asked.

"Alright. Doing bounties, you know." She answered.

"Too bad we're not gonna get to cash in on this one." Dengar sighed.

"Actually, I have an idea that we can still get paid for a bounty." She explained.

"Really, how do you figure that?" Dengar asked with a smirk.

"Well, all we have to do is-" She stopped short. Something caught her eye by the door. She looked and saw the exact description of Setad Liava walking through the door.

"Crap." She muttered, vexed.

"What?" Dengar asked, wondering about her quick change of attitude.

"A man just walked through that door and was the spitting image of Ardus' description of Setad Liava." Sugi growled under her breath. Dengar scanned the crowd until he found the man in question.

"Yup, I see him. Wow, Ardus did a nice job describing him." Dengar stated.

"Yeah." Sugi agreed. Setad was now walking in their direction. It looked like he hadn't seen them yet. But if he also worked for the Emperor's hand, Sugi thought, then Setad probably is looking for either Ardus or her and the other bounty hunters. with orders to kill on sight. He was getting closer, still not noticing them yet. She had to think go something fast. Then and idea hit her.  
>She quickly grabbed Dengar, wrapping her arms around his neck, and started kissing him. He looked extremely surprised but didn't try to stop her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Setad look their way for a moment, then continue on through the crowd and back out the door. Only when she knew he wasn't coming back in did she pull away.<p>

"What was that?!" Dengar asked, looking slightly dazed, very confused, but not angry.

"Sorry, but he was coming towards us and he would have probably killed us on sight. So I had to make sure he couldn't recognize us by our faces and that was the first idea that came to mind." She explained, feeling her cheeks get a little warm.

"Fine by me." Dengar smirked. "Hey I think he's coming back." He moved towards her. Sugi turned her body back so she was facing the table, putting out her hand to stop Dengar's attempt. She could tell he was never going to let her live that one down. She just hoped he never mentioned it to the others.

* * *

><p>I hope you didn't think it was too, dare I say, fluffy? Please review!<p> 


	9. Back At The Hotel

AHHHHH! I need to write longer chapters! (sorry 'bout that...) Enjoy the next chapter! (P.s just added a cover to this fic! I hope you like it!)

disclaimer: Own star wars, I do not!

* * *

><p>Latts was wondering if Sugi and Dengar had gotten attacked, assaulted, mugged, abducted, or worse by the time they got back. Proving her wrong, they were still sitting at the table they left them at. Though Sugi looked uncomfortable.<p>

"We're back." Ardus announced, sitting back down.

"Embo!" Sugi exclaimed.

"What?" Embo asked, looking highly confused at his partner's sudden outburst.

"I don't think they allow Anoobas in cantinas." She said. "They might kick you out."

"I'd like to see them try." Embo laughed.

"Well that bartender did look pretty muscular…" Latts trailed off.

"Anyways!" Dengar interrupted her. "Me and Sugi had an… incident while you were gone." Sugi looked like she wanted to melt into the floor.

"What kind of incident?" Ardus asked.

"We saw your friend Setad Liava." Dengar continued.

"What happened?" Latts asked excitedly, obviously looking for some action.

"Well he walked in, walked around, and walked out." He said. Latts looked disappointed at the rather drab and unexciting story.

"Did he see you guys?" Ardus asked.

"Well I think he did… but… I don't think he … knew it was us." Sugi said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"How? He has files on you guys!" Ardus exclaimed.

"Sugi was kissing me." Dengar stated. Sugi laid her head in her arms on the table.

"What!?" Latts and Embo exclaimed at the same time.

"I thought if he couldn't see our faces he wouldn't be able to recognize us!" Sugi's muffled voice moaned with embarrassment. Latts was laughing uncontrollably.

"Well it worked, he didn't know it was us." Dengar said.

"As far as you know." Embo stated.

"Shut up Latts." Sugi growled to the Theelin who had somewhat controlled her laughing fit. "I also think people don't find it comfortable to stare at people kissing. They feel awkward. So he only looked at us for a few seconds." Sugi explained, picking her head up.

"So was it all Holo-film, disgusting, tongues kissing or-"

"SHUT UP LATTS!" Sugi growled, looking like she was ready to get her knives out and stab Latts.

"Calm down guys. People are starting to stare." Ardus stage whispered.

* * *

><p><span>One hour Later back in the streets…<span>

They were all walking back to the room to go to bed. When they got to the hotel, the person at the desk had already gone to bed. There were few lights on, and the ones that were lit, flickered every so often. They walked up the stairs, the dirty white walls giving the halls an eerie, haunted look.

When they came to their room, the door was ajar.

"Who left the door open?" Embo asked.

"I closed it when we left to go back to the cantina." Latts defended in a whisper. Marrok was quietly growling.

"What's the matter boy?" Embo asked, patting Marrok on the head.

"He's probably just spooked." Sugi said, walking into the room. The others followed quietly.

Inside the curtains were drawn, so the room was pitch black, except for the block of light coming from the door. Sugi went to turn on the light but it didn't come on.

"Blast it. No lights." She mumbled. Suddenly, the door was shut behind them, making the room completely pitch black. They heard the shuffling of feet in the dark, but couldn't tell where anyone, or thing, was.

"Well, well, well." A gruff male voice said. "Looks like we caught ourselves some bounty hunters!"

And that was the last thing they heard before they were knocked out.

* * *

><p>AAAAAHHH! so scary! just kidding! I hope you liked it! Please review! I always love to hear what you have to say!<p>

Coming up: we get to see who, or what, attacked our bounty hunter friends! and maybe, MAYBE, even find out why! (Ha! but you all can probably guess if you've read the rest of the fic.)


	10. Captured

Thank you to those very nice reviews for chapter 9! Thanks also to every one else who has been reviewing! I appreciate it! Now enough about you and me, on to the next chapter!

disclaimer: I don't own star wars! {sorry to disappoint you guys ;) }

p.s: a containment field is the thing that Obi-wan's being held captive in during Episode II when Dooku's talking to him.

* * *

><p>When the bounty hunters awoke, they were in a dark prison cell, in separate containment fields. The small electric pulses created minor pain for them. Marrok was on a chain leash that was attached to the wall. There were small, not very bright lights on the perimeter of the ceiling in the cell. The door had an energy shield, with no obvious way to get out.<p>

"Well, this is great." Dengar muttered.

"It could be worse." Ardus said.

"If we stay in theses things too long we could get brain damage." Dengar informed him.

"What, you don't have any already?" Embo asked, jokingly.

"I see your sense of humor hasn't been damaged." Dengar sighed.

"Anyways," Latts interrupted. "How are we gonna get out?"

"Well, I could get Marrok to help." Embo suggested.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dengar stated.

"I'm not. He's very intelligent." Embo defended.

"Fine, we have no other ideas yet." Sugi said.

Embo whistled to Marrok, whose ears perked up when he heard it. Then Marrok proceeded to start gnawing at the chain leash. Within a matter of seconds, Marrok had broken the chain and trotted over to Embo.

"Wow. I stand corrected. But what now?" Dengar asked.

"Marrok, push that button on the wall." Embo stated. Marrok trotted over to a control panel on the wall, jumped up, and slashed his claws across the front of the panel. All five bounty hunters' containment fields turned off, causing them to fall to the floor.

"Impressive." Latts said.

"I thought you didn't like Anoobas, Razzi." Sugi said.

"Yeah, well this one earned my respect." Latts smirked.

"Sorry to crash the party but now what? The controls to the energy shield are on the other side of the wall. Unless he can go through walls too. That'd be impressive." Dengar said jokingly.

"I know this whole place like the back of my hand." Ardus said. "There's a weak spot in the ceiling near each light."

"Well, now we'll just have to have someone stand on someone else's shoulders and punch their way through." Latts said. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm too tall for someone to stand on my shoulders." Embo said.

"Fine, I'll stand on Dengar's shoulders then." Sugi said.

"Um, when did we decide this?" Dengar asked.

"I did just now." Sugi stated.

"Fine." Dengar said. He knelt down and laced his fingers together to make a step. Sugi then climbed onto his shoulders, and he stood back up.

"Wow, you're lighter than I thought." Dengar remarked.

"That's not really a compliment." Sugi stated, punching her fist at the ceiling. After several more punches, the ceiling had not broken and Sugi had bloody knuckles.

"This isn't working." She stated.

"If only we had one of your knives, you could cut your way through." Latts thought.

"Wait a second! That just reminded me…" Sugi trailed off. "Can someone reach into my right boot? I have a spare knife in there." Embo walked over and proceeded to pull out her spare knife. He then handed it up to her.

"Just don't drop it on me, alright?" Dengar joked.

Sugi jabbed the knife into the ceiling near one of the lights. It went in and she cut a circle large enough for them to squeeze through in-between the lights. She then pulled herself up into the room she cut into.

"Alright, now Embo can help you guys up." Sugi whispered, not knowing if anyone would overhear her. Embo lifted Dengar up and Sugi grabbed his wrists, lifting him up through the hole. Then Latts, Ardus, Marrok and Embo climbed up.

Now they finally could get a good look at the room. It was huge. It had a high ceiling, and large murals on the walls. There was ornamental gold woodwork on the walls accompanying the art. There was a large dark wood table with matching chairs in the center. The floor was of a fine, beautiful marble. The best piece, though, was the chandelier. It's huge, gold frame accented by the glittering crystals hanging link rains drops from it.

"That thing must be worth-" Latts trailed off.

"Nothing you could ever imagine." Dengar smirked. Latts shot him a joking glare.

"Alright guys, this way." Ardus said.

He led them out of the ornate dining room and down a hall. They took several turns and in a few minutes, they were on the roof, which seemed to be doubling as a parking lot for speeders. They looked out and saw actual sky for the first time in days. There was a slightly warm breeze and the sun was setting on the glittering buildings of Coruscant. It was beautiful. They hadn't been on the surface since they had come for the bounty. It was like being let out of a muggy, cramped room and going outside.

"This feels great." Latts sighed.

"I know I can actually breathe." Dengar muttered.

"Alright, Let's find a speeder and get going." Ardus said. "I could go for a night ride through the upper levels right now." He added with a smirk.

They found a speeder who the owner had stupidly left the keys in. Dengar justified their actions by saying anyone who did that deserved to have their speeder stolen. Soon they were on their way, flying by the glittering neon signs of the upper levels.

"I - can - breathe!" Latts sighed, taking a deep breath between each word.

"Thanks. We noticed." Sugi stated. Embo, who was in the passenger seat, kept trying to keep Marrok from sticking his head over the side of the speeder.

"Well, isn't this nice guys?" Dengar asked, stretching his arms around Sugi and Latts who were, respectively, on his left and right. Both shifted in discomfort.

"So where are we going?" Ardus asked from his spot at the wheel.

"ATTENTION!" They heard from behind them, along with sirens. " YOU ARE DRIVING A STOLEN VEHICLE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"Crap. They must've found out we escaped with a speeder and called the authorities!" Latts growled, turning around in her seat.

"Well then, I guess its time for some fancy flying." Ardus said.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing what you have to say!<p> 


	11. Police Chase

Hi guys! Thank you for your thoughtful reviews! Now for the next chapter! ( I will be taking some of your reviews into consideration ex: the request for more Dengar/ Sugi and such and so) Disclaimer: I don't work at a place called Skywalker Ranch in California and am not a millionaire. (it would be nice though!) So therefore I do not own Star Wars. I just own that attractive bounty hunter named Ardus! Yay! (but nothing else ;P )

* * *

><p>"Ack!" Latts yelped as Ardus swung the speeder between two buildings. She was thrown from her seat and landed in Dengar's lap. Sugi hung onto her seat to keep from falling out of the speeder.<p>

"STOP NOW OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO FIRE ON YOUR VEHICLE!" The authorities' megaphone boomed.

"Oh no. This is way too fun." Ardus said through clenched teeth.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Sugi asked.

"I'm trying to loose them!" Ardus yelled, gesturing to the police droids.

He wound his way through another set of buildings. One of the police bikes didn't turn fast enough and crashed into a building. Two droids remained and continued their pursuit. Ardus angled the speeder downward and into a tunnel. The authorities followed still.

"Crap. I can't loose these guys!" He growled.

"I have a plan B." Dengar said. "Abandon ship."

"OK, you're insane if you wanna try that here!" Latts screeched.

"And now I'm also deaf." Dengar added with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll find a good building but you'll have to time this right." Ardus explained.

"I think I might hurl." Latts muttered.

"Please don't. With my luck it'll end up on me." Dengar said.

The police were gaining on them. Ardus angled the speeder towards a roof top.

"Alright, that's it." Ardus said, pointing at the approaching building.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with this." Sugi stated.

"You'll be fine." Dengar said, taking her hand. She quickly yanked it away.

"Alright get ready." Ardus ordered.

"Oh my gosh, I can't." Latts breathed.

"You really don't have a choice." Embo stated, getting ready. The all shifted to the side of the speeder that the building was on.

"Alright now!" Ardus yelled.

They stood up, Embo jumped out holding onto Marrok. Latts started looking like she was going to back out. Dengar just grabbed her while he jumped. Sugi then swan-dived out of the speeder, followed by Ardus. Most of them hit the top of the building, lacking the amount of grace than they were probably going for.

"Dengar! Why the heck did you grab me?" Latts yelled. Just then, the two police droids crashed into the abandoned speeder.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave you there to die!?" He asked angrily.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"What now?" Embo asked.

"We have the stinkin' head honcho Dark Sith Lord after us!" Dengar fumed.

"I have I plan." Sugi said, standing up. "We could still come out of this on top."

"I don't see how." Latts stated, crossing her arms.

"The Jedi or the Republic probably has a nice bounty on any Sith. Even if they don't, they can't resist a free, captured Sith apprentice." Sugi explained.

"I see where this is going." Ardus said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I don't like it! Do you know how hard it's gonna be to capture a Sith? Even if he is an apprentice." Dengar stated.

"It'll be hard, I agree, but not impossible." Embo agreed.

"So, you guys in?" Sugi asked.

"I am, got nothin' else better to do." Ardus stated.

"I'm in if you're doing it Sugi." Embo agreed.

"Could bring in a lot of credits, so I guess I'm in." Latts concluded.

"Hunting Sith? Sure. I like broadening my horizons." Dengar said.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed! Please review and blah blah blah (you heard all this before). Thank you!<p>

P.s I'm entering a Star Wars t-shirt contest for so if you're feeling friendly you can hop on over there (voting starts on 3/18/14) and cast me a vote for my Cad Bane "What? It's a nice Hat" design! Because we need more Cad Bane T-shirts! But that's only it you want to!


	12. New Bounty

Hey-yall! It's the next chapter! (I see you are all taking the Dengar/Sugi shipping well. Don't worry, there's more in this chapter too!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars.

* * *

><p>The bounty hunters decided to go to the cantina to think out their next move.<p>

"HA! I found it!" Ardus yelled in excitement. They had asked him to see if the Jedi or the Republic was offering any rewards for the capture of Sith.

"What does it say?" Latts asked.

"They are offering," He started, smiling with a dramatic pause. ",1,000,000 credits for the capture of one Sith."

"Holy Sith!" Dengar joked, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Latts.

"Well, that tops our other bounty that got us into this mess." Embo stated, scratching Marrok's ear.

"Talk about making up for it!" Latts smirked.

"Yeah, now we just need to capture the Sith." Sugi reminded. Just then, a meaty hand grabbed Latts by the throat and slammed her into the wall. Apparently someone hadn't liked their conversation…

"Setad, what are you doing here?" Ardus asked, standing up from the table. Latts coughed from the man's grip on her throat.

"I'd ask you the same thing, conspirator!" Setad spat at his old colleague.

"Put her down and you might walk out of this alive." Dengar said, standing up and pointing his blaster at Setad's head.

"Our master's not gonna be pleased to hear about your conversation, Lupei." Setad threatened. In one swift movement, Dengar punched Setad's elbow, breaking it, and causing him to drop Latts. She coughed a bit, getting air back into her lungs. He then pointed his blaster at the crumpled form of Setad on the floor.

"Where is the Sith?" He asked.

"In his mansion on Coruscant." Setad growled.

"Good." Dengar said, firing his blaster. He turned back to the group. "We know where he is now! What?" He asked after seeing Sugi's disturbed face.

"He was unarmed, you didn't have to shoot him!" She said angrily.

"He was just gonna crawl back to his master and tell him about us!" Dengar defended.

"I, for one, agree with Sugi." Embo stated. Dengar shot him a glare.

"We aren't murderers, we're bounty hunters." Sugi stated.

"Fine, I won't do it again." Dengar sighed.

"Well, we still need to plan so-" Latts interrupted, sensing the tension in the air.

"Well, they're gonna notice once Setad doesn't come back that something's up." Ardus said.

"We could break in at night. We know where the place is. It'll be easy." Embo suggested.

"Yeah, then we could sneak in and get him while he's sleeping. You know, give him a couple of stun shots, drag him to the Jedi, Republic, or whoever and collect bounty." Latts explained.

"It's not going to be that easy." Sugi stated.

"Do we know if he even goes to sleep?" Dengar asked Ardus.

"Yeah, but really late." He answered.

"Speaking of sleep," Latts yawned. ", We should probably be getting back to the hotel room so we can sleep."

"I canceled our reservation there." Ardus stated, matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Well, they knew we were there so I figured we should find a new place." He explained.

"Fine." Sugi said, standing up. "Let's go look for another place to stay."

* * *

><p>The group walked down the permacrete walkways of the Coruscant under levels, looking for a reasonable hotel. Dengar was walking next to Embo and Ardus behind Latts and Sugi, who were leading the search. He glanced at Sugi's walking figure. She was quite alluring for a bounty huntress. Most female bounty hunters were not very attractive and they didn't seem to really care how they looked. Sugi, and Latts for that matter, had a way of carrying themselves that was attractive in it's own right. Latts, too, was also quite tantalizing. He shook off the thoughts. These were his bounty hunting partners he was thinking about. Maybe it was just his inner Correlian fancy for attractive girls.<p>

"This looks good." Sugi gestured to a building, snapping Dengar out of his thoughts. She was mainly talking to Latts, who nodded in agreement with her choice.

They walked into the hotel, if one could even call it that. There was a Weequay at the reception desk. He wore a name tag that read 'Scuzz' and looked as rough as the hotel. Plastered on the walls were various posters of scantly clad women of all different species. There were two torn up couches in one corner with a table between them. The Weequay looked up as they walked over to the desk. Ardus pushed his way to the front of the group.

"We'd like to rent a room." He stated.

"Sure thing kid." The receptionist named Scuzz said with a sketchy smile.

* * *

><p>How creepy! Hope you enjoyed (told ya there'd be more DengarSugi!) Please review!


	13. Sith Hunting

Oh. My. Gosh! I can't wait for warm weather to come! Anyways, Next chapter time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>After getting the key, the team went up to their new room. It was more repulsive than the last one they stayed in. It had a dirty carpet that probably had been a nice color at one time. It was now adorned with unidentifiable stains of different kinds, some even looking like blood. There was tattered wallpaper that had claw-like scratches in it. There was a floor lamp that gave more light than the one in their last room. There was a large bed, made of a metal frame, a mattress, some pillows, and thin sheets that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in months.<p>

"Ew. I am not sleeping on that!" Latts stated, walking into the room.

"Last time I let you two pick the hotel." Embo stated.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Sugi said.

"Well, consider this book judged." Dengar laughed.

"I've slept in worse places." Ardus commented.

"Really? Do tell." Latts said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'd rather not stir up those memories." He stated.

"So, uh, what's the plan for sleeping?" Dengar asked.

"We could just sleep on top of the sheets, not even on the mattress." Embo suggested.

"Um, Embo, I don't know if you're color blind, but do you see those sheets?! I don't even want to know what state the mattress is in!" Latts exclaimed.

"Fine. And by the way, I'm not color blind." Embo stated. Ardus walked into the fresher and got some dirty-but-cleaner-than-the-sheets towels and put them on the bed.

"There," He said with a flourish of his arms. "Cleaner sleeping situation."

"Well, we better get some sleep if we're breaking into a Sith mansion tomorrow." Dengar suggested, flopping on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning they all got up early to begin prepping. They were out of the hotel by 8:45 in the morning. They rented a speeder and went up into Coruscant's upper, surface levels.<p>

"Is anyone else nervous about fighting Sith?" Latts asked, making sure her blaster had ammo in it.

"Of course. We're just better at hiding it." Dengar joked. Latts stuck her tongue out in his directing before continuing her work."How are you feeling about this?" He turned to ask Sugi, who was on his right.

"Perfectly fine. Why are you so concerned with me lately?" She asked, whilst sharpening her knives.

"Just trying to be considerate." He lied. Really, he had feelings for her. But he also had feelings for Latts. It was an annoyingly conflicting situation.

"That's nice." She stated. Embo glanced back at his partner for several seconds, then returned to scratching Marrok's head.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a building that was across from the Sith's mansion. They unloaded from the speeder and made sure no authorities had seen them. Latts took out some electro-binoculars and attempted to see something through the windows.<p>

"Yeah, I can't see anything in this light. We'll have to wait 'till it gets darker." She reported.

"Alright. We'll try again later." Sugi said. Latts nodded sat down. Dengar went over and sat next to her, starting up a conversation.

"Can I talk with you?" Embo asked Sugi. She hadn't even heard him approach, she must've been really spacing out.

"Sure." She responded. The walked to the other edge of the platform. "Yes?"

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you since we took this bounty." He stated. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing fine."

"I'm fine, Embo." She smiled."But thanks for your concern."

"I just-"

"Hey, you guys! We got a speeder landing on the roof!" Latts called, interrupting their conversation. They ran over to her and Dengar, Ardus did the same. Marrok climbed out of the speeder and trotted along after his master.

"There." She pointed. She was right, a speeder had just landed on the roof of the opposite building. The man, or Sith, in the cloak walked out of the speeder, followed by two guards.

"Man, I'm surprised the Jedi aren't already all over this place. I thought that they could sense stuff like that." Dengar commented.

"Hmn, it is quite peculiar isn't it." Sugi agreed, taking the electro-binoculars from Latts to take a look.

"Well," Ardus said. "At least we know he's home."

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it! I tried to add in some male rivalry like y'all wanted! Please review!<p> 


	14. New Plan

Sorry for the short chapter but for intense purposes, I had to make it short ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

* * *

><p>The sun began setting over the capitol planet of the Galactic Republic. Now they could see through the windows. Latts tried the electro-binoculars again.<p>

"Aw, man." Latts growled, followed by a curse.

"What?" Dengar asked.

"I wish I couldn't see through the windows now." She muttered. "There are guards in the halls on this side of the building. That probably means that's the same in ALL the other halls." She explained.

"Minor problems." Embo said, cocking his crossbow.

"Throttle back there, big guy. There may be more guards than we can see." Ardus said.

"We might have to change the original plan." Sugi though out loud, tracing the tattoos on her right cheek with her finger.

Their original plan had been to shoot some grapple cords to the mansion and attach the other ends to the building they were on, making a make-shift zip-line. Then they would slide down, crash through the windows, and fight the guards. It now looked like they would have to alter the plan a bit, though. They all thought about it for a bit. After a few minutes the sun had set, and finally someone spoke.

"I have a plan." Ardus smiled.

* * *

><p>The Sith apprentice had just gotten back from talking with his master. He was getting impatient and wanted the bounty hunters dead, fast. It wasn't as easy as one thought, being a Sith apprentice. It wasn't for the faint of heart either. He removed his cloak and top, letting himself feel free of the infernal fabric that he had to wear when anyone would see him. But now, since he was going to bed, it didn't matter. He had just laid down in bed when there was a loud rapping on his door. He growled, muttered a curse, and sat up.<p>

"What is it?" He snarled. A frightened looking guard opened the door to the dark room.

"Uh, sir?" the guard said.

"What Zuverlässig?" He asked, annoyed.

"Uh, you told me to, uh, tell you when there was an improvement on the, uh, bounty hunter situation?" He said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes?"

"Well, uh, here." The guard just decided to step aside and let whoever was out there do the talking. And the Sith apprentice was surprised who it was. There in the doorway was Ardus. With all four bounty hunters in stun-cuffs.

"I want to redeem myself." Ardus smirked.

"Interesting." The Sith smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>HOLY BETRAYAL! What will happen to the bounty hunters!? Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p>

Please review, thank you for your continued support! :D


	15. Betrayed?

Wow, you guys really blew up about the last chapter! (I kinda figured you would) but wait no more! Sorry this chapter was unintentionally short. I hope the quality and intense-ness makes up for it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>"You traitor!" Sugi spat.<p>

"Yeah, I actually thought you were attractive! So much for that!" Latts added, angrily.

"I found these four trying to break in. To kill you." Ardus explained.

"Fascinating." The Sith said, getting out of bed. "Leave us and lock the door." He ordered to Zuverlässig.

"So I brought them here to be executed." Ardus finished.

"Well, you have redeemed yourself Ardus. I was worried when I lost contact with Setad Liava. You are no longer to be killed for your past failures."The Sith explained.

"Thank you master." Ardus bowed.

"You little kiss-up!" Dengar growled.

"Shut up!" Ardus growled, kneeing Dengar. Latts made a face of concern.

"Now," Said the Sith, turning his red lightsaber on. "You will no longer ruin my masters plans." He smiled a dark, evil smile. The glow of the blood red lightsaber the only real light in the room, other than the huge floor-to-ceiling windows on either side of his bed.

The Sith walked over to the bounty hunters. He grabbed the first one in line, Embo, and forced him onto his knees. Sugi made a small whimpering noise. The Sith held his lightsaber over his head, drinking in every last detail of the moment.

Suddenly, Embo kicked out, knocking the Sith over backwards. He yanked off his cuffs, as did the rest of the bounty hunters.

"What is this!?" The Sith yelled standing up.

"A trap." Dengar smirked, as he fired a stun shot at the furious Sith. But he dodged, and then made a dive for Dengar, lightsaber ready. Sugi kneed him right as he went by her, sending him sprawling to the ground. The bounty hunters fanned out around him.

"Lupei! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" the Sith spat.

"Then why did you?" Ardus smiled, dodging to the side as the Sith ran at him. Ardus kicked his lightsaber out of his hands, sending it soaring, landing near the bed. The Sith growled at him and unleashed his Sith lightning on Ardus, who writhed on the ground in pain. Latts used her boa to grapple the Sith around the waist, then yanked it, causing him to trip and end his lightning assault. He then turned to Latts, lifting her off the ground with his force choke. Sugi threw her knife at the distracted Sith, but he saw it coming, dropped Latts, and dodged. The knife only scratched his arm.

"You all will die by my hand!" The Sith yelled furiously.

"I don't think so." Embo stated, throwing his hat, aiming to knock the Sith out. But the Sith caught it and flung it back at Embo. Embo dodged, but only a little too late, the hat made a deep cut on his upper arm.

Ardus got back up, picking up his blaster. He aimed at the Sith, but the Sith saw him and took action. He used the force to grab his lightsaber back. He dodged Ardus's stun shot, running towards him. Ardus didn't move in time and the Sith plunged his lightsaber into Ardus's chest. Ardus dropped limply to the ground. While the Sith was distracted, getting his revenge, Dengar fired a stun shot. This time, it did get the Sith, who fell to the ground unconscious.

Embo placed binders on the Sith while the others ran over to Ardus's lifeless body on the floor.

"Poor Ardus." Latts said, crouching down, tears in her eyes.

"He knew the plan was risky." Sugi reminded her, crouching down with her. "He did his part well."

"Yeah." Latts gave a sad laugh. "He really fooled that stupid Sith."

"Well, let's make sure his sacrifice wasn't wasted." Dengar said, helping Embo hoist up the unconscious Sith.

Latts stood up, pulled out her blaster, and shot the one window, shattering the glass. They all walked over to it. Just below the window sill, out of sight, was their speeder. They dropped the Sith into the back of the speeder and climbed in. Soon the guards would find out, so they had to be quick. Dengar got into the driver's seat, gunned the engines, and they were off, away from the mansion in minutes.

"Now, to collect the bounty." Sugi said, getting out her hologram.

* * *

><p>I hope you all are enjoying it! please review!<p> 


	16. Cashing In

Warning! There are Revenge of the Sith spoilers at the end of this chapter! (had to put that out in case!) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars.

* * *

><p>"Now who should we call for this bounty, the Jedi or the Chancellor?" Dengar asked.<p>

"Um, I think the Jedi." Latts voted.

"Well, I think the Chancellor." Dengar stated to her.

"Then why did you even ask?" Latts asked him, annoyed.

"I don't know." Dengar shrugged. "who knows the Chancellor's number?" Sugi slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"You don't just call the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic!" Latts stated.

"Well, I do and-oh look, I found his number." Dengar smirked.

"Dengar don't," Sugi started. "we'll just call the Jedi council and-"

"Too late." Dengar said while he waited for the Chancellor to pick up.

"Hello?" Came the all-too familiar voice of the Chancellor from Dengar's comm.

"Hi, we're a group of bounty hunters and-"

"Please don't tell me you took the senate hostage again." The Chancellor said, loosing all politeness.

"Give that to me!" Sugi ordered, grabbing the comm from Dengar. "No Chancellor. We just caught a Sith and were going to collect the bounty oh him. Should we bring him to you or the Jedi Council?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, but the Jedi Council is busy right now. You can bring him to me. Tell the guards at the door that I have told you to see me." The Chancellor explained.

"Alright. Thank you." Sugi said turning off the comm.

"There see? Told you we should bring him to the Chancellor!" Dengar said to Latts, smirking. The Sith made a groaning noise from the back seat. Embo turned around and shot him with another stun blast.

"Well, let's go then. We don't want to keep the Chancellor waiting." Embo said.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the senate, they told the guards what the Chancellor had said. Then the guards took them up to the Chancellor's office.<p>

"Wow. I've never seen the inside of the senate." Latts said, looking around as they walked through the halls.

"Uh, I don't think any bounty hunter has, other than Bane and his crew when they did that hostage thing." Dengar stated.

"Yeah, and don't try anything like it." One of the senate guards said sternly.

"Oh we wouldn't." Sugi replied.

They continued down the seemingly endless halls for another several minutes. Finally they came to the most ornate door in the building.

"The Chancellor will see you inside." The one guard said, opening the door. They walked into his office, Embo and Dengar dragging the passed out Sith behind them.

"Ah, you came quicker than I would have thought." The Chancellor said, standing up from his desk. "And there are less of you than I thought."

"Here is the Sith lord." Sugi said, as Embo and Dengar dropped him to the floor.

"You have the Republic's, and my, thanks." The Chancellor said.

"Now about the payment…" Dengar started.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." The Chancellor smiled. It looked like it was forced. He took out a brief case of credits and handed it to Sugi. She opened it, making sure it was all there.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you going to do with him?" Latts asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry child. This criminal will get his due punishment." The chancellor said, with an attempt at a reassuring smile. Latts got shivers down her spine.

"We'd better go now." Embo said, mostly to Sugi.

"The guards will show you out." The Chancellor stated. The Bounty hunters walked out of the office. He was glad the walls were sound-proof. The Sith began to stir again. The Chancellor walked over to where he was on the ground.

"M-master?" the Sith asked looking up.

"You have failed me, my apprentice." The Chancellor growled.

"NO! I tried, but I was betrayed!" The Sith pleaded. "You could have easily killed them yourself!"

"There will be more opportunities. But yours just ran out." The Chancellor said menacingly. He let his lightsaber fall out of his sleeve and into his hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Oooh! Intense! Hope you liked it! Please review! (there will probably one or two more chapters but most likely one more. But I am going to write a fourth fic in this series! so make sure to stay tuned!)<p> 


	17. Back to the Drawing Board

This is kind of the wrap up chapter. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: you already know this, but in case you don't, I don't own star wars.

* * *

><p>"Well, that worked out good." Dengar said, as the four bounty hunters walked back to their speeder.<p>

"Yep. But he was such a creep!" Latts commented.

"Who?" Embo asked.

"The Chancellor! He gave me chills up my spine!" She exclaimed.

"Heh, he was kinda creepy." Sugi laughed.

"So where are you two headed next?" Dengar asked Sugi and Embo.

"Oh, we're probably gonna do another bounty." Sugi said, looking at Embo who gave her a nod.

"Same here." Latts said.

"Maybe we could work all together again." Sugi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Dengar smiled.

"I'm in." Embo said.

"Me too." Latts agreed.

They all got in the speeder to go back down to the under levels and get back on _Halo_.

"So what kind of bounty do you guys want to do?" Dengar asked.

"I don't know. Maybe on some murderer." Embo suggested, scratching Marrok's ear. The Anooba happily wagged his tail.

"Eh, too grim." Latts said.

"Maybe we could do one that involves disguises." Dengar suggested.

"Oh no!" Latts and Sugi both said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"That usually means wearing dresses." Sugi said in disgust.

"Or slave girl outfits!" Latts added.

"Fine whatever." Dengar said, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Well, we have to think of something." Embo said.

"Guess what? We have plenty of time to think on our way back to Tattooine." Sugi said.

"Finally I'll be able to get some sleep." Latts said, then remembered Dengar. "Yeah, never mind."

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, I won't be able to get any sleep because of YOU!" Latts laughed.

"Why me?" Dengar asked.

"You are one of the loudest people I know." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"But seriously, what kind of bounty do you guys want to go on?" Embo asked.

"I already gave you MY answer." Dengar said.

"And we said no." Sugi reminded.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Be sure to stay tuned for my next fic in this series! It will be posted soon (like-maybe-tomorrow soon)! Please review!<p> 


End file.
